Why She Doesn't Want You Back
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: What if Josh was awake that night at Lake Placid when Claire snuck into the boys' cabin? Josh's thoughts and emotions from his POV. Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or any characters.


**What if Josh was awake that night in Lake Placid when Claire snuck into the boys' cabin? This is a one-shot from Josh's POV. I just got really bored and I had this idea, and writing in 2nd Person POV is super fun, so this is the result! Review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

You lie awake on your bed, hearing the wind howl and floorboards creak, wondering why the girl you want doesn't want you back.

You have all the same qualities as _him. _You have the looks, the money, the position on the soccer team. Just like he has that distinctive leather jacket, you have the Polo cologne. Yet she still stares longingly after him, even when you try to talk to her.

Across the cabin, you see your boy Derrick flopping around on his bed, tangled up in his layers of blankets. You can vaguely hear him muttering to himself, and you can't be sure, but you could swear you heard Massie's name at least a couple of times. Lucky him. He got his girl locked down, and he had just had a romantic evening full of kissing.

You toss and turn on the narrow, top bunk you're lying on. Dark shadows are silhouetted on the worn wooden floor, mingling with the beams of moonlight cast from the two windows by the door.

Suddenly, the door opens just a crack. You stop moving and pretend to be asleep. Little by little, the door opens, revealing a slim figure dressed in a green soccer uniform. The dim light reflects off their pale blonde hair, and you immediately think of Claire. Her hair is the exact same color, and it shines just as profusely in any kind of light.

You shake off your hopeful suspicions. Why would Claire be sneaking into the boy's cabin at midnight, wearing a soccer uniform? But what if it _was_ her?

Turning your attention back to the mystery person, you see them step cautiously into the cabin. The person looks around uneasily, their gaze stopping on your area of the room, either on you or on Cam below you. You struggle to catch a glimpse of their face.

As soon as the moonlight hits their face, you stifle your shock. It _is _Claire, and she nimbly crosses the minefield of clothes, trash and bags that litter the floor.

She slowly approaches your bed, and you can't help but to shift your position in anxiousness. Had she come to see you? Tell you she was over Cam, and she wanted you? What if she wanted you after all?

She pauses when she hears you moving restlessly, and you use the time to inconspicuously study her. Even in the soccer uniform that clearly doesn't belong to her, she looks beautiful, sweet and innocent.

Once you stop moving, she moves foward until she is directly underneath your bed.

She disappears from your view, and you can hear the mattress beneath you wheeze slightly as she sits down.

Out of nowhere, you hear Cam yell, "Dude!"

You feel your heart drop all the way below the wooden floor of the cabin. She was here for _him_.

It's not that you don't like him; actually, he's one of your best friends. It's just that Claire has always been his, and he had never had a chance with her until Nina came.

You can still taste her vanilla lip gloss and remember the faint trace of kiwi that radiated off her from after the soccer game. You hadn't really noticed her until then, when she had waved at you out of the blue from the front row of the bleachers, but when you did notice her, you were hit full force.

Below you, she is trying desperately to explain to Cam; to get him to talk to her. Snips of their semi-one-sided conversation drift up to your bed.

She stands up, hesitates, and then sits back down.

"Look, I know you're mad because you saw me kiss Josh after the soccer game last week, and I totally get it," She says.

You don't really know where she's going with this, but it's a good guess that it has something to do with Nina and the Spanish Soccer Spell. Damn, Nina was _hot_, but there was something about her you didn't trust. She had left instantly for Spain after the Love Struck dance, and everything had been shaken up since then.

Claire continues to explain to a silent Cam, and you turn around to face the wall.

She stops talking when she hears you moving again, so you settle down and listen.

"Cam?" She says, rage leaking into her usually calm voice. "Cam?"

He stays silent, and eventually, she snaps, and whisper-shouts, "_Cam!" _

You hear a muffled thud, and you assume that Claire hit him.

The frame of the bunk beds starts to vibrate. You realize that Cam is laughing hysterically. You know deep down inside, no matter how much you hate to admit it, but Cam and Claire were more or less back together.

You bang your head off your pillow and grip the wooden bed post so hard you can almost hear it splintering.

It's not like you didn't try. You said all the right things, spent the perfect amount of time with her, and devoted your thoughts to her for the past week, but it just wasn't enough.

Beneath your bed, you hear the happy couple planning "the most romantic kiss ever," while you wallow in your heartbreak above them. None of your "what ifs" came true.

You still don't know what makes Cam so special, but obviously, Claire does, and so you're stuck here, lying awake on your bed, hearing the wind howl and floorboards creak, wondering why the girl you want doesn't want you back.

* * *

**Well? You like? Review, even if ya didnt!**

**And yes, I know the first and last lines are the same, just in case you were wondering!**


End file.
